charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right
A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right is the 20th episode of the sixth season and the 131st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige unknowingly conjures up Mr. Right's evil twin, Mr. Wrong, who uses his magical pheromones to trick her into believing that she must kill her sisters to realize her secret desire. Cast 6x20-39.png|Phoebe Halliwell 6x20-6.png|Paige Matthews 6x20-21.png|Piper Halliwell 6x20-8.png|Leo Wyatt 6x20-9.png|Chris Halliwell 6x20-33.png|Vincent Wrong 6x20-31.png|Vincent Right 6x20-12.png|Sigmund (with Piper) 6x20-20.png|Elisa 6x20-10.png|Demonatrix Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Christopher Neiman as Sigmund *Jennifer O'Dell as Elisa *Chad Gabriel as Blake *Gabriel Olds as Vincent Right and Vincent Wrong Co-Stars *Amy Bernhardt as Demonatrix #1 *Annie Wersching as Demonatrix #2 *Sy Richardson as Father Wilkins Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Spells ''To Summon Mr. Right'' Paige used this spell to summon her Mister Right. :A perfect man I summon now, :Another way I don't know how. :Bring him now into the light, :Come back to me, Mr. Right. ''Age Shifting Spell'' Vincent Wrong casts this spell to turn a Demonatrix so old that she turns to dust. :What once resided in this place :shall soon be gone with no haste. :Make this girl age in time, :as punishment for her heinous crime. Potions *The two Demonatrix used vanquishing potion to vanquish the Smoker Demons. *Phoebe made a vanquishing potion for Vincent Wrong, but it didn't work because Paige didn't conjure him to go away before it was time. *She also made a potion to make Vincent Right and Vincent Wrong real. Powers *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by Smoker Demons. *'Smoke Secretion:' Used by the Smoker Demons to generate smoke. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Demonatrix. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by a Demonatrix to manipulate her voice. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Chris, Vincent Wrong and Leo. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate the Demonatrix' weapon thingy. She later used it to orb three candles to her room and to tie Piper's hand with a rope. Vincent Wrong used it to orb a Rolls Royce. *'Conjuration:' Used by Vincent Right to create a plate of breakfast for Paige. Vincent Wrong used it to conjure a door for Paige's bedroom in his cave. *'Age Shifting:' Used by Vincent Wrong (using a spell) to accelerate a Demonatrix' age. *'Levitation:' Used by Sigmund to levitate. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb Phoebe to the Manor. *'Super Strength:' Used by a Demonatrix to throw the Porsche seller across the car yard. *'Empathy:' Vincent Right shares an empathic connection with Paige. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense Phoebe. but he couldn't sense her. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Demonatrix' weapons. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up two Demonatrix and Vincent Wrong. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Chris used it to scry for Vincent Wrong (using his cigar), but he found Vincent Right instead (at the Manor). Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title "Stormy Leather". * Stock footage from "When Bad Warlocks Go Good " was used for the church scene. * Piper says: "I'm pregnant, not stupid!" while pregnant with Chris, she also said this when she was pregnant with Wyatt in "The Day the Magic Died". * Piper says: "I can't stay here while all hell breaks loose.", a reference to "All Hell Breaks Loose", the episode where Prue died. * This episode marks the second time a "Mr. Right" was conjured, the first being "Prince Charmed". * This episode has Paige using magic for personal gain, which was something that cost Phoebe her active powers in the previous episode. * Chris calls Leo "Dad" for the first time in this episode, a sign their relationship is improving. * There's some similarities between Paige in this episode and Prue in "Just Harried". They were both overworking themselves and their method to relax generated trouble for the family, with Paige trying to kill her sisters, and Prue ruining Piper's second attempt at marrying Leo. *In the beginning of the episode, Paige is investigating several suspects, these include a Bar-Gura, a Succubus and a Vortex Minion. Cultural References * The title of this episode is a reference to the drama "Long Day's Journey Into Night" (1956). Glitches * When Phoebe is making a vanquishing potion for Vincent Wrong, she points to the book as if she was reading the recipe from it is open at the Tempus page. * When Chris orbs into the attic, the greenscreen used for the background of San Francisco is seen outside the attic window. Continuity Errors *Vincent Wrong tells Paige his name is Vincent becasuse it was the same of her first love. However, in "A Paige from the Past" Paige tells Leo that Philip Lewicky was her first love. Gallery Episode Stills _Charmed_435_122_464lo.jpg Charmed_428_122_372lo.jpg Charmed_430_122_406lo.jpg Charmed_431_122_570lo.jpg y_Charmed_427_122_527lo.jpg photo015555.jpg photo036566.jpg photo05.jpg photo0765566.jpg 10120.jpg 11325.jpg 620j.jpg 620k.jpg Screen Caps 6x20-1.png 6x20-2.png 6x20-3.png 6x20-4.png 6x20-5.png 6x20-6.png 6x20-7.png 6x20-8.png 6x20-9.png 6x20-10.png 6x20-11.png 6x20-12.png 6x20-13.png 6x20-14.png 6x20-15.png 6x20-16.png 6x20-17.png 6x20-18.png 6x20-19.png 6x20-20.png 6x20-21.png 6x20-22.png 6x20-23.png 6x20-24.png 6x20-25.png 6x20-26.png 6x20-27.png 6x20-28.png 6x20-29 2.png 6x20-30.png 6x20-31.png 6x20-32.png 6x20-33.png 6x20-34.png 6x20-35.png 6x20-36.png 6x20-37.png 6x20-38_2.png 6x20-39.png 6x20-40.png 6x20-41.png 6x20-42.png 6x20-43.png 6x20-44.png 6x20-45.png 6x20-46.png 6x20-47.png 6x20-48.png 6x20-49.png 6x20-50.png 6x20-51.png 6x20-52.png Behind the Scenes annie-wersching-charmed-bts_640_aa.jpg Quotes :Chris: You talking about me? :Phoebe: No, your fetus. Did you find something? :Chris: Not something, someone. Demonatrix. :Phoebe: Chris, what you do in your spare time... :Chris: The weapon you found belongs to a group of deadly assassins known as demon... atrix. :Phoebe: Ohh. International Titles *'French:' Le Repos de la Guerrière (The Rest of the Warrior) *'French (British DVD including BeNeLux):' Double personnalité (~ Personality) * Finnish: 'Virsta väärää ''(Better Safe...) *'''Italian: Nell'arco di una giornata (Everything in a Day) *'Czech:' Perný den (A Busy Day) *'Slovak:' Cesta k pravde je plná omylov (The Journey to Truth is Full of Wrongs) *'Spanish (Spain):' Un camino equivocado en el viaje a lo correcto (One Path Wrong at the Journey to it Correct) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Un camino equivocado al Lugar Correcto (A wrong way to the right place) *'German:' Magische Männer (Magical Men) *'Hungarian:' Mr. Igazi és Mr. Hyde (Mr. Right and Mr. Hyde) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6